hexad_powersfandomcom-20200214-history
Opus Kingsley/Cosmos Raid
Opus Kingsley (オーパス・キングスレー Ōpasu Kingusurē) is playable in the 2018 video game Hexad Powers: Cosmos Raid. Omi Minami voices the character, reprising her role from the second season of the anime. In the revised edition, her epithet is A Plot Thickener. Biography Born on December 24, she is somewhere between 17-20 years old. For as long as she can remember, the lass loved literature enough to have aspirations for becoming a famous author. Ever since she was in the single digits, Opus was able to read through adult fiction stories and pick apart story details that other kids in her group had issues with. She'd spend hours upon hours digesting the information inside numerous books no matter the genre or targeted demographic, although this usually meant she didn't have time in her schedule to brush up her social skills. Around the point where she turned 14, she mysteriously vanished, thus leading her only parent to request a big search party. Sleepless, this team looked everywhere they could for her, but the mission would later be called off. That said, Opus' father continued to pray for her safety, reassuring himself that she would return. Two years having passed, Opus *did* come back after all, and she had started getting affiliated with a syndicate up to no good named Neoshade Force. Her moody looks notwithstanding, she is a very friendly, soft-spoken woman whose kindness is matched only by the reading comprehension gained over the course of her lifespan. Occasionally, however, when somebody criticizes her poetry without considering her own feelings, she gets dejected at best and pissed at her worst. She isn't afraid of beating anyone to a bloody pulp, yet she'll always apologize in advance. Despite the aforementioned inability to handle most criticism, she is unbiased in nature: she can get along effortlessly with people regardless of age, sex, species, political views, etc. This explains her strong relationship with Jellybelly Ironmask rather well. During the events of CR, Opus is no longer a member of Neoshade Force. She enters the '''Phi Galactica '''tournament sponsored by Kaiser Lazlo Bianchi in an attempt to further promote her works, and to make Jellybelly proud. Appearance Powers & abilities Quotes Select Screen *"I'll throw the book at you!" *"Don't run from my table of contents!" *"Be gentle, please!" Pre-Battle Exchanges (Arcade) Victory Text (Arcade) Victory Text (Versus) *"A new chapter awaits I, Opus Kingsley! This is all she wrote!" *"The secrets of my ink blots' power is for me to know... and for you to find it!" *"Hey, don't take any of this personally. It's all for Mother Literature! ...Hee-hee!" *"Under different circumstances, we could've been foolish peas in a pod the size of an epic novel." *"Whew! Fighting you really whets my appetite for writing!" *"Hmm... The only way I could picture you coming out on top is if this were fanfiction." *"No judging books by their covers now! ...Ever read one before? Just curious!" *"Oh, this? It's the tried-and-true pen that struck confidence into my heart!" Trivia